memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alex
Engineer Tactical officer Armory officer | status = Alive (2161) | actor = Mark Correy }} Crewman Alex was a 22nd century Earth Starfleet operations division crewmember, serving aboard the starship under Captain Jonathan Archer. 2151 Alex operated the warp engines during the launch of Enterprise in 2151, wearing a cap. ( ) He had breakfast in the mess hall during the First Contact with the Xyrillians. ( ) The same year he was working in engineering when Hoshi Sato brought Commander Tucker an encrypted Vulcan message. Later, he escorted the Vulcan Captain Vanik to the launch bay. ( ) He also served in engineering during the visit of the 's first officer Matthew Ryan ( ) and during the visit of several pilgrims who came aboard to watch the Great Plume of Agosoria. ( ) He was part of the engineering team which installed and prepared the phase cannons on Enterprise, and was on duty in armory during its use against an unidentified alien species. ( ) He later suffered from first degree burns after a nitrogen valve seal blew while he was working in main engineering. Doctor Phlox treated him. ( ) Alex was among the crewmembers who were unconscious in engineering after a Ferengi gas canister blew off. ( ) He was again on duty when Trip Tucker gave the Kantare Liana a tour through the ship. ( ) 2152 In 2152, Alex joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall to watch the Earth film Wages of Fear. Because of the system failures caused by a symbiotic lifeform, the movie night was interrupted. ( ) He was working in a corridor and passed by Captain Archer and the visitor Zobral. ( ) He operated the warp engines when Enterprise returned home after the incident on Paraagan II and was on duty when Enterprise went through a minefield and a mine was attached at the hull. ( ) Shortly after the damage, caused by the minefield, Alex took some shore leave and visited the automated repair station. ( ) He assisted Lieutenant Reed in the armory and went to sickbay after the ship passed a black hole. ( ) He visited the mess hall and later spoke with Alison. ( ) Alex was working in the launch bay when the crew was forced to live a few days at the catwalk while Enterprise passed a neutronic storm. On the catwalk, he watched the Earth film The Day the Earth Stood Still. ( ) He was working in engineering when the crew experienced strange time shifts and visited the mess hall shortly before he went to the catwalk while several crewmembers were possessed by the Wisps. ( ) 2153 In 2153, Alex served as relief tactical officer on the bridge before he joined other crewmembers in the mess hall for another movie night, watching Frankenstein, where he sat next to Captain Archer. ( ) He was on duty in engineering when the Cogenitor received a tour through the ship by Commander Tucker. ( ) He assisted Malcolm Reed with increasing the particle yield of phase pistols for use against the Borg. ( ) 2154 He joined several crewmembers in the mess hall after the Enterprise passed a nebula in 2154. ( ) During Enterprise s attempt to contact the Xindi, Alex received severe burns to his face from an Xindi attack. He was in sickbay awaiting treatment when Archer was taken there following his release from the Xindi-Aquatics. ( ) He was on duty in the launch bay and oversaw the start of the modified shuttlepod, piloted by Travis Mayweather. Alex also worked as welder on the shuttlepod. ( ) Alex later served as the security officer who escorted Andorian commander Shran while he was aboard Enterprise. ( ) The same year he was one of the people to welcome the inventor of the transporter, Emory Erickson on board. ( ) Alex was working in the engine room when the three Orion women D'Nesh, Maras, and Navaar came aboard the ship and was, like every other man aboard, affected by the Orion pheromones. ( ) 2161 In 2161, Alex was one of the attendees at the Federation Founding Ceremony on Earth. ( ) Background Alex was portrayed by regular background performer Mark Correy, who received no credit for his appearances. Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel